


Caught By Surprise

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Community: tv-universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is she really all that surprised that Lucas wanted to kiss her?  Set during Season 1 while Hanna's in the hospital.  Written for prompted Bingo at LJ's TV_Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught By Surprise

“I was just… surprised.” There. That was tactful while still being noncommittal, right?

“Really?” he asked incredulously. “Me wanting to kiss you is so far out of the realm of possibility?”

Hanna looked down at her hands as they twisted together in her lap as she tried desperately to think of some way to let him down easy. ‘Cause that’s what she wanted, wasn’t it? She was happy with Sean, right? But Lucas was… _Lucas_. He was sweet and kind and loyal. And he really, genuinely cared about her. Still, facts were facts.

“Lucas, I have a boyfriend.”

“And I think you deserve a better boyfriend.”

Hanna sighed. The last thing she felt like dealing with right now was the tangle of thoughts and feelings that Lucas and his big, brown puppy dog eyes brought up. As if to add credence to her I’m-not-dealing-with-this-right-now feeling, a sharp pain shot up her leg from her shattered ankle, her battered ribs ached, and the bruises she’d accumulated on places she hadn’t even known existed were suddenly too tender and uncomfortable for her to concentrate on anything else. She gritted her teeth and looked up. Lucas was still looking at her, waiting for her to respond, and her heart melted into a little pile of goo. Maybe she really didn’t know what she wanted. But then again, in her current state she wasn’t quite sure she was going to make it to the bathroom on her own at any given time. Her ankle throbbed again and she sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

“That might be true,” she answered finally, willing the conversation to be over even if nothing was really decided. “ But do you think we could talk about this sometime when I’m not either totally hopped up on pain killers or my leg’s not trying to murder me?”


End file.
